Each day, millions of people carry food in portable containers. Some of this food is taken to school or to work, and some of the food is taken on picnics, camping or on other recreational activities. The food industry has responded to this situation by providing a wide variety of food for meals on the go. Some forms of this food can be eaten cold, while other forms of the food should be heated for maximum enjoyment.
Accordingly, the art includes food heating elements, such as electrical resistance heaters and the like that can be used to heat food. While such food heating elements are somewhat effective, they are often inefficient in performing the heating function, and they also have only one function: to heat food. Therefore, the inefficiencies thereof are exacerbated.
The inventors are not aware of any food heating means that is extremely efficient while also being portable and which can also serve as a reliable food storage container as well.